Um Fio De Suspeita
by Celly M
Summary: [ capítulo 3 on ] Kamus e Miro estão em lados opostos. O francês é o melhor promotor da cidade de Nova York, enquanto o grego é um advogado de defesa que nunca perdeu um caso. Entre os dois, existe apenas uma coisa: um assassinato. Yaoi,romance,suspense.
1. Prólogo

**Retratação: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens, infelizmente e como sempre, não me pertencem e sim ao maluco do Kurumada. As situações descritas nessa fic não têm o propósito de nada mais do que entreter. Os nomes **Dunstan** e **Kyriacos** não são meus, obviamente, mas eu os busquei, portanto, vamos dizer que eles tenham sido "emprestados" de seus donos e origem verdadeiros.

**Agradecimentos:** serão, ao longo da fic, muitos, assim espero. Mas por enquanto à três pessoinhas que leram e gostaram bastante: **Arsínoe**, por TUDO e mais um pouco,** Faye**, pelo incentivo e **Juzinha**, por, já no sumário ter pedido mais.

**Título: **Um Fio De Suspeita

**Sumário:** Kamus e Miro estão em lados opostos. O francês é o melhor promotor da cidade de Nova York, enquanto o grego é um advogado de defesa que nunca perdeu um caso. Entre os dois, existe apenas uma coisa: um assassinato. Yaoi, suspense, romance

**Prólogo**

O Tribunal do Júri de Nova York, situado no coração da cidade, havia acabado de voltar de seu recesso para o almoço, exatamente às duas horas da tarde. Poucos haviam deixado a corte principal, muitos com receio de perder seus lugares e outros evitando o sol infernal do verão nova-iorquino, que atingia a população naquele início de Julho.

Estagiários, promotores adjuntos, estudantes de Direito, meirinhos, testemunhas de outros casos, curiosos. Todos pareciam interessados na audiência que se realizava naquela sala, tomada em quase toda sua total capacidade. O caso em questão não se tratava de algo polêmico ou envolvia alguma celebridade. Nem ao menos noticiado com ardor pela imprensa ele havia sido quando ocorreu. Mas mesmo assim, todos pareciam não querer perder o "embate épico" que se instaurava em qualquer corte daquele tribunal, todas as vezes que certo promotor e advogado de defesa se encontravam em lados opostos.

O homem, vestido completamente de negro, estava no centro da sala, os cabelos ruivos presos em uma trança promoviam uma visão memorável e hipnotizante aos presentes. Ele se moveu com uma certa elegância somente pertencente aos felinos, caminhando até os membros do júri, olhando-os nos olhos. Dirigiu-se a eles com polidez e firmeza impressionantes, como se aqueles opostos formassem uma mistura homogênea, tal como água e vinho.

— Talvez se o distinto advogado de defesa não tivesse a intenção de aparecer mais que sua cliente, já haveríamos terminado este julgamento e os senhores estariam em suas casas, junto de suas famílias. -ele disse, olhando cada um dos treze jurados nos olhos, não perdendo nenhum segundo da reação deles. Alguns sorriram discretamente em concordância, outros menearam a cabeça para um lado, como se estivessem a analisar o que havia sido dito, porém, dois ou três membros do júri pareciam imunes às suas palavras.

Kamus Dunstan** (1)** sorriu-lhes, amistoso. Tinha a maioria dos jurados em suas mãos. _O mundo é mesmo maravilhoso_, pensou.

No mesmo instante, de trás de uma das pesadas mesas de mogno polido, o citado advogado de defesa se levantou. Todos os olhares recaíram sobre ele. Vestia-se no oposto do promotor, seu terno de corte simples e ainda assim elegante era de um tom acinzentado bem claro, o que chamava a atenção para os vistosos cabelos longos e loiros, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, porém firme o bastante para que nenhum fio pudesse escapar.

— Protesto, Meritíssima! O promotor está tentando induzir o júri por meio de injúria! Talvez se a Promotoria não omitisse evidências que provem a inocência de minha cliente, este julgamento nem haveria acontecido. -afirmou, com veemência, seus olhos azuis se concentrando nos do promotor, que o analisava, pronto para pular em sua jugular a qualquer momento. Logo em seguida, focou-se nos jurados, que o observavam e percebeu que eles haviam ficado balançados com o que dissera. Quis sorrir, mas controlou-se.

_Dúvida plausível, promotor Dunstan. Aprenda com o mestre_., Miro Kyriacos** (1)** pensou, sentindo-se vitorioso.

Ouviram-se então, as três distintas e firmes marteladas da Juíza, uma senhora negra de olhos verdes e aparência extremamente severa. Os presentes no Tribunal já murmuravam coisas que não se podia distinguir.

— Silêncio ou coloco todos para fora! -ela afirmou e, no instante seguinte, uma sepulcral ausência de ruídos tomou o local. — Advogados, aproximem-se.

Promotor e advogado andaram, lado a lado, evitando se olhar. Debruçaram-se sobre o palanque onde a Juíza estava sentada, imponente. Seus cotovelos se tocaram e aquela foi a primeira vez que permitiram-se uma análise rápida e mais próxima um do outro.

— Isso aqui não é um circo! Não vou tolerar este tipo de comportamento na minha corte! -o tom de voz dela era baixo, mas ameaçador e ambos engoliram em seco. — Agora prestem a atenção. Senhor Dunstan, pare de manipular os jurados contra o Senhor Kyriacos. Creio que seu talento e inteligência sejam maiores do que essa tentativa suja de jogar.

— Mas, Mere... -o ruivo começou, mas foi interrompido pela Juíza novamente.

— E Senhor Kyriacos. -e o advogado ficou sério, diferente do prévio sorrisinho de escárnio que estava em seus lábios quando a Juíza falava com o ruivo. — Não interrompa o promotor em suas alegações finais. Sabe que isso não é permitido. Em qual universidade se formou?

— Mas, Mere... -tentou se justificar, tal como o promotor, mas também foi interrompido.

— O que o Senhor Kyriacos afirmou é verdade, Senhor Dunstan?

— A Promotoria não omitiu provas. -respondeu, placidamente.

— Isso é uma grande mentira, Kamus! E você sabe disso! -o loiro explodiu em voz alta e os presentes começaram um novo falatório, alguns até chegando a se levantar de seus lugares para ter uma visão melhor dos acontecimentos.

— Agora já chega! Todos para fora! -a Juíza ordenou e os expectadores foram escoltados, sob protestos, para fora da sala.

Quando restavam apenas os interessados no caso, a Juíza tornou a fitar o Promotor, com uma certa impaciência.

— Senhor Dunstan, o quê tem a me dizer?

Kamus fechou as mãos, punhos cerrados em sinal de incômodo. Suspirou profundamente, seu cérebro analisando rapidamente uma resposta plausível. Não esperava ter que chegar até aquele estágio, mas sabia que quando Miro Kyriacos havia assumido aquele caso, teria problemas. Sempre tivera.

— A investigação foi feita de maneira correta e nenhuma evidência foi omitida ou proibida de verificação por parte da Promotoria para a Defesa. -respondeu, pausadamente, sem fitar o advogado ao seu lado, que, ainda esbarrando em seu braço, deixava emanar uma aura de ódio que crescia com o passar dos segundos.

Miro estava furioso. Seria capaz, naquele momento, de cometer assassinato, tendo a Juíza, sua cliente e o Júricomo suas testemunhas. Como o outro negava a verdade dos fatos tão óbvios, que poderiam ser facilmente provados? _Nunca confie em ninguém, especialmente naqueles que oficialmente devem lhes ajudar_, afirmara seu professor de Direito Penal, enquanto ainda estava na faculdade.

— Senhor Kyriacos, o Senhor Dunstan disse...

— Se me permite, Meritíssima. -interrompeu. Quando a Juíza levantou uma das sobrancelhas e ficou em silêncio, ele prosseguiu. — As provas recolhidas na cena do crime, como fios de cabelo e fibras de tecido, que inocentam minha cliente, nunca apareceram para avaliação, mesmo tendo sido catalogadas no dia em que foi realizada a perícia.

A Juíza observou os dois homens à sua frente e levou as mãos às têmporas, como se quisesse prevenir a chegada de uma possível dor de cabeça. Os dois eram exemplos perfeitos e opostos da Justiça na cidade, mas não podiam estar juntos. Sempre algo de errado acontecia, um sempre parecia querer ganhar mais atenção que o outro. Era como um maldito _reality show_ de tribunal.

— Senhor Dunstan, a afirmação do Senhor Kyriacos procede?

Kamus olhou para Miro, reparando nas bochechas vermelhas, nos olhos azuis que esperavam com antecipação por sua resposta, na fina camada de suor que lhe cobria a testa, mesmo com a temperatura baixa dentro da sala, graças ao ar-condicionado. _Tão belo e tão insuportável_, pensou, fitando, então, a Juíza.

— Infelizmente, devo admitir...

— Como ousa fazer isso aqui nessa corte? Você é o melhor promotor da cidade, porém isso não lhe dá o direito de gastar o dinheiro dos contribuintes em um caso sem provas! Não leu o manual? -a Juíza esbravejou, dando um tapa na mesa.

Miro não conseguiu segurar a risada. Havia sido realmente divertido. Porém, a Juíza o repreendia com o olhar. Mas não podia negar que ganhar era maravilhoso e ganhar de Kamus Dunstan era melhor ainda.

— Me desculpe, Meritíssima.

— Voltem aos seus lugares. Já sabem minha decisão. -ela completou e promotor e advogado apenas assentiram, caminhando até suas mesas. Segundos depois, todos se levantaram, em sinal de respeito a Juíza, que se pronunciaria.

— Por um erro da Promotoria, não existem provas suficientes para este Tribunal condenar a Sra. Jennifer Lyris pelo crime a ela imputado. O caso está encerrado e a senhora. é uma cidadã livre. O povo de Nova York expressa sua profunda tristeza por duvidar de sua inocência. -ela bateu com o martelo mais uma vez. — Dou por encerrada esta sessão.

Kamus bateu com o punho na mesa, em total desaprovação diante daquela decisão. Rapidamente recompôs-se, mostrar fraqueza ou irritação diante de um oponente era completamente inadmissível. Passou a mão pela trança, longamente, enquanto analisava o que deveria fazer. Sua atenção logo foi atraída para um soluço abafado vindo do outro lado da sala.

A ré estava abraçada a seu advogado e ele permitiu-se observar os dois por um minuto ou dois. Miro Kyriacos... o maldito advogado contratado pelo escritório Barnes, Taylor & Olsen era realmente bom. Melhor dizendo, o melhor. _Finalmente, uma concorrência de peso_, pensou. Aquele homem conseguia vencer os casos mais difíceis, mais complicados, com uma maestria tamanha, que, para sua própria surpresa, não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser admirá-lo. À distância, que aquilo ficasse bem claro.

Desviou o olhar quando percebeu que estava sendo observado. Procurou juntar os papéis e anotações em cima da mesa. Só lhe faltava aquela, ser pego pelo oponente analisando-o. Rapidamente colocou tudo desajeitadamente dentro da valise preta que carregava e saiu do Tribunal, em passos rápidos.

Já do lado de fora, Kamus permitiu-se observar as pessoas andando apressadamente pelas ruas, sob aquele sol infernal. Mantinha uma relaçao de amor e ódio comNova York. Amava-a no inverno, a pista de patinação do Rockfeller Center pronta para ser usada, o Central Park quase vazio; odiava-a no verão, com todas as crianças tomando sorvete, as lojas cheias e o trânsito que parecia multiplicar-se de maneira fenomenal.

Sentou-se em um dos degraus da enorme escadaria que levava aos salões principais do Tribunal e afrouxou o nó da gravata grafite, tirando o paletó logo em seguida. Deveria ir para casa e passar longas horas dentro da banheira cheia de água gelada, mas preferia estar ali, sob o sol forte, deixando sua pele queimar, tentando digerir uma derrota nada agradável.

A verdade é que odiava perder, como todo mortal. Mas perder para Kyriacos, de alguma maneira, era mais humilhante, mais degradante, mais desagradável. O sorrisinho de vitória do outro, um tanto enviesado, lhe dava vontade de cometer delitos, de estar do lado oposto da lei, pelo menos por cinco minutos. _Realmente, ficar aqui nesse sol está fritando meu cérebro_, pensou e no instante seguinte, encontrou-se protegido por uma sombra, de formas humanas.

Olhou para cima e encontrou o mesmo sorriso enviesado de Miro Kyriacos em sua direção, a valise dele sobre a própria cabeça, os cabelos loiros que pareciam extensões do próprio sol. Tornou a olhar para baixo, não querendo começar qualquer conversa.

— Esqueceu as boas maneiras em casa, Promotor Dunstan? –Miro perguntou, deliciando-se com a derrota estampada nos olhos do adversário.

— Não sei do que pode estar falando, mas minhas boas maneiras me acompanham aonde vou, Kyriacos. –devolveu, já revoltando-se com a estúpida idéia que tivera de ficar sentado naquela maldita escada, embaixo de um sol escaldante.

— Não me parabenizou pela vitória.

Kamus levantou-se do degrau, sem desviar-se dos olhos azuis de Miro. Ficaram quase no mesmo nível de altura e ambos estudaram-se, o francês, sério e o grego, ainda sorridente. Era uma guerra de nervos para ver quem daria o primeiro passo, lançaria o primeiro dardo mortal contra o outro.

— Sei como gosta de comemorar suas vitórias. –o francês disse e pôde jurar que vira a cor fugir do rosto do advogado de defesapor alguns segundos. Quando não recebeu nenhuma retórica, prosseguiu, no mesmo tom lânguido, que costumava usar quando estava em audiência. — Posso lhe pagar uma tequila?

Aquela frase parecia ter acalmado o agitado coração de Miro e ele soltou o ar lentamente, como se recobrasse os sentidos, ganhasse confiança, estivesse no controle da situação. Aquele era seu terreno, se Kamus havia lhe dado a oportunidade de rebater, ele não iria perder aquela chance. Afinal, guerra era guerra. E Kamus era um adversário adoravelmente maravilhoso e à altura.

— Não acredito que agüentaria meu ritmo, Dunstan. –retrucou, com uma certa malícia e percebeu que Kamus corara. Ele realmente havia aquela frase no sentido que o grego queria. — E, além do mais, não bebo com perdedores. Tenha um bom dia.

Miro desceu as escadarias, colocando o paletó em um dos ombros e seguiu na direção que levava ao estacionamento do Tribunal. Kamus apenas ficou observando, quase em um estado de inconsciência, o outro se afastar. Eram poucos aqueles que conseguiam deixar-lhe sem palavras, sem respostas rápidas. Mais um ponto para Kyriacos e sentiu que o odiava cada vez mais.

— Um dia após o outro, Kyriacos...um dia após o outro... –murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto pegava a valise que estava no chão e fazia o mesmo caminho do grego. Mas, definitivamente, não com o mesmo objetivo alcançado do outro.

_Continua..._

_Nya...eu fiz! Kamus e Miro, eu estava mesmo me devendo uma fic em capítulos com os dois. E aqui está. Esse prólogo só está indo pro ar antes de uma certa promessa porque uma senhorita chamada **Arsínoe** queria muito que eu publicasse. Então, a demora pelos capítulos deve ser dirigida toda à ela, entenderam bem? Mas eu gosto assim mesmo de você, Arsi-chan! De qualquer maneira, espero que gostem e claro, comentem!_

_**(1)** os sobrenomes de Kamus e Miro não me pertencem, mas eu fiquei um tempinho olhando em uns sites alguns que poderiam combinar com o francês. **Dunstan** significa 'fortaleza' no francês antigo e **Kyriacos** era o nome de alguém envolvido no acidente de avião que ocorreu na Grécia há umas duas semanas, se não me engano. Não me perguntem quemera o cidadão, culpem minha esclerose!_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Retratação: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens, infelizmente e como sempre, não me pertencem e sim ao maluco do Kurumada. As situações descritas nessa fic não têm o propósito de nada mais do que entreter. Os nomes **Dunstan** e **Kyriacos** não são meus, obviamente, mas eu os busquei, portanto, vamos dizer que eles tenham sido "emprestados" de seus donos e origem verdadeiros.

**Agradecimentos:** à **_Shakinha, Ilía-chan, Litha, Chibiusa, Faye, Crow (Ju, você me paga!), Patty, Persefone-san, Ana P., Eris, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Anne, _**à dona **_Arsínoe_**, que me fez corar até o último fio de cabelo (e olha que isso é difícil), por todos os comentários. Muito obrigada mesmo, gente! O capítulo veio mais rápido devido a isso...me empolguei bastante! Mais comentários e respostas às reviews, no meu livejournal, o endereço está no final do capítulo.

**Título: **Um Fio De Suspeita

**Sumário:** Kamus e Miro estão em lados opostos. O francês é o melhor promotor da cidade de Nova York, enquanto o grego é um advogado de defesa que nunca perdeu um caso. Entre os dois, existe apenas uma coisa: um assassinato. Yaoi, suspense, romance

**Capítulo 1**

_**Cinco meses depois, no mesmo Tribunal**_

**__**

— Os membros do Júri chegaram a um veredicto? –o Juiz perguntou, olhando na direção dos treze jurados que haviam acabado de voltar da sala de deliberação. Uma mulher de meia-idade e expressão suave levantou-se.

— Sim, chegamos. –respondeu, colocando alguns fios de cabelo para trás de uma das orelhas, enquanto segurava, com a outra mão, um papel contendo o destino do réu, que, de pé, ao lado de seu advogado, esperava pela decisão.

Um oficial de justiça pegou o papel da mão da jurada e levou-o até o Juiz, que leu o conteúdo, sem mostrar qualquer mudança em sua expressão diante do que havia escrito ali. Devolveu, então, o resultado ao mesmo rapaz.

— Estão certos de sua decisão? –perguntou, fitando os jurados e todos balançaram a cabeça em concordância. O Juiz voltou-se para o oficial de justiça. — Prossiga. –finalizou.

— No caso O Povo de Nova York _versus_ Paul Bennett, na acusação de homicídio duplamente qualificado, consideramos o réu. –ele suspirou por um segundo, promovendo um suspense característico. — Culpado.

Da mesa da Promotoria rompeu-se uma sonora aprovação diante daquela revelação. Kamus Dunstan estava sendo parabenizado e nem ao menos continuava a ouvir o restante das acusações nas quais o réu em questão estava sendo condenado. Seus assistentes lhe davam tapinhas nas costas, enquanto ele apenas se permitia sorrir.

Na mesa ao lado, o réu havia se sentado, mas mantinha a mesma expressão impassível, como se soubesse que aquele seria o resultado. Já seu advogado de defesa permaneceu na mesma posição, de pé, os olhos vidrados na direção do Juiz, que já havia pronunciado os ritos finais e se preparava para retirar-se da sala, assim como os demais presentes.

— Miro... –a assistente do grego chamou o advogado, segurando-o pela manga do paletó.

O grego piscou inúmeras vezes até trazer-se de novo à realidade. Sentou-se vagarosamente em sua cadeira, com uma sensação estranha que, se o perguntassem naquele momento, não saberia explicar. Em todos os anos de profissão, apenas uma palavra exemplificaria com exatidão o bolo que se formava em seu estômago, a garganta seca e os batimentos quase inexistentes de seu coração.

Derrota.

Pura, simples, crua e improvável derrota.

Olhou para seu cliente, que estava sendo escoltado por dois policiais para a prisão estadual, onde aguardaria uma nova audiência para a leitura de sua pena. Paul mantinha a expressão serena, de concordância com a decisão, mas Miro não conseguia sossegar diante daquilo.

Homicídio duplamente qualificado significava prisão perpétua, sem direito a fiança. Alguém morreria por sua incompetência.

Nem sequer ousou olhar para a mesa da Promotoria. A derrota seria ainda mais amarga quando encontrasse o rosto elegante e deliciado de Kamus Dunstan. Não poderia culpar o francês. Se estivesse em seu lugar, agiria da mesma maneira.

Arrumou suas anotações e tudo o que estava em cima da mesa, dispensando sua assistente, com a mensagem de que ela deveria voltar ao escritório para narrar o ocorrido aos chefes e dizer-lhes que só voltaria no dia seguinte. A mulher acatou as ordens prontamente, sentindo uma pontada de pena ao cruzar com a expressão vazia nos olhos do chefe.

Quando Miro resolveu sair do Tribunal, uma chuva fina caía sobre a cidade coberta de tons cinza e branco, característico daquela época do ano. Fechou o sobretudo de cashmere bordô até último botão e colocou as luvas pretas de couro, descendo as escadas sem se preocupar quão molhadas suas roupas poderiam ficar.

Respirou um pouco do ar gelado daquele início de tarde e foi tempo suficiente para que uma pessoa, protegida debaixo de um enorme guarda-chuva preto se virasse para trás, olhando-o com uma expressão indefinida.

Kamus Dunstan. Justamente quem ele não queria encontrar.

— Parabéns. –o francês disse sem mostrar qualquer emoção na voz, enquanto o grego descia o restante dos degraus, pretendendo ignorá-lo.

— Essa deveria ser a minha frase, creio eu. –Miro respondeu, pronta e rispidamente, sem dar muita atenção a Kamus.

O francês sorriu. Era divertido jogar aquele joguinho de palavras, especialmente quando ele estava no comando ou no lado vencedor. Agora entendia como Miro se sentia cada vez que ganhava um caso. Não que ele não tivesse ganhado, muito pelo contrário, mas ganhar em cima de um oponente de peso era muito mais prazeroso.

— Posso lhe pegar uma tequila? –perguntou, notando que o outro já se encontrava na calçada.

— Não bebo com vencedores.

— Achei que fosse com os perdedores. –Kamus sorriu, enviesado, como Miro costumava fazer.

— Esses também.

O diálogo entre os dois era tão mínimo e intenso que era quase um alívio para ambos, se comparado às lutas intermináveis ou à guerra de nervos que se estabelecia em cada audiência.

— Algo me diz que seu problema é comigo. –o francês finalizou, fechando o guarda-chuva, reparando que a chuva parara, mas que ainda deixava aquele cheiro gostoso e aprazível de terra molhada misturados aos aromas do inverno.

Miro balançou a cabeça, observando o promotor com uma certa atenção. Não podia negar que estava diante de um belo espécime exótico. Aqueles cabelos ruivos sempre trançados e os olhos em um tom que mesclava entre a própria cor de seus cabelos a um cereja vibrante, quase lhe davam uma aparência suave e gentil. Curiosamente, não percebeu que o aperto em seu peito pela derrota sofrida havia diminuído um pouquinho e ele até permitiu-se sorrir na direção do francês.

— Suas palavras, Promotor. Suas palavras. –disse, conseguindo arrancar mais um sorriso em concordância de Kamus.

As palavras ficaram escassas naquele momento e o francês apenas observou o derrotado advogado fazer o mesmo caminho de sempre, em direção ao estacionamento. Quando pretendia sair dali também e pegar um táxi até seu escritório, viu a figura loira virar-se novamente para si.

— Antes que me esqueça, Dunstan. Parabéns.

A figura de Miro Kyriacos virou a esquina e Kamus Dunstan deu uma gargalhada gostosa. Era realmente _muito_ bom vencer.

* * *

Miro abriu a porta do apartamento, com uma certa impaciência. O elevador novamente havia quebrado e ele teve de subir os cinco andares que levavam até seu apartamento pela escada, não gostando de encontrar um casal de adolescentes aos beijos em um dos degraus.

Jogou tudo o que estava em suas mãos, incluindo o sobretudo, no chão, quando foi surpreendido por uma enorme criatura que pulou em cima dele, fazendo com que seu humor melhorasse consideravelmente.

— Spike! Sua dona ainda não veio te buscar? –perguntou, acariciando a cabeça do labrador de corcaramelo que o olhava. — Pergunta tola a minha. Espero que não tenha destruído meu sofá mais uma vez.

Caminhou até a cômoda onde ficava o telefone e notou que a secretária eletrônica piscava o número quatro. Despiu-se de todas as peças de roupa, permanecendo apenas com a calça social, quando finalmente sentou-se no sofá preto, ouvindo as mensagens. Spike deitou-se a seus pés.

"_Miro, cheguei hoje. Pode trazer seu traseiro lindo e meu Spike mais tarde? Você esqueceu de deixar a chave, seu burrinho! Te amo!"_.

— Louca. –murmurou para si mesmo, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto. Esperou a próxima mensagem. O barulho ao fundo o fez saber na hora de quem se tratava.

"_Ei, você! Tô trabalhando nessa droga de oficina, mas vou passar na tua casa mais tarde. O Jack vai levar o povo pro bar. E você vem comigo. Eu sei que teu caso terminou hoje...vamos comemorar!"_

— Fica pra próxima, Bill. –disse, chateado, seu pensamento vagando até o promotor que lhe tirou a invencibilidade no Tribunal.

"_Não sei se o Bill falou alguma coisa. Dez horas estamos passando aí. A primeira rodada é por sua conta!"_

— Isso que dá ficar alimentando as idéias dos outros de que eu sou o melhor. Você tem que aprender a ficar calado, Kyriacos...

"_Fiquei sabendo do resultado do julgamento. Me liga assim que chegar, ok? Se precisar de alguma coisa, você já sabe..."_

— Ah, Randy...só você mesmo.

Pegou o telefone e discou para Jack. O amigo trabalhava em um restaurante e sempre que conseguia alguma folga, tinha os melhores contatos nos bares da cidade, algo que Miro e o restante da turma aproveitavam até a última gota. Literalmente.

O amigo lhe pareceu cansado ao telefone, mas assim que o identificou, mudou o humor, fazendo planos para dali a pouco. Miro teve que contar até cem para não gritar e dizer que queria ficar sozinho naquele dia porque se sentia pateticamente derrotado por alguém como Kamus. Mas preferiu apenas omitir aquele detalhe, dizendo que aquele não era um bom dia para beber.

Ainda vestindo a calça que usara no Tribunal, mais cedo, Miro saiu pela porta, levando Spike consigo. Iria deixar o cachorro de uma vez na casa da amiga para depois afogar-se tranqüilamente em uma banheira e em pizzas. Nada melhor do que comida gordurosa para lhe fazer esquecer algo ruim. _Bem, sexo é uma opção boa_, o pensamento prático veio à sua cabeça, mas não estava com vontade de conquistar. Não naquele dia.

— Vamos, Spike! –gritou e o cão o olhou pesadamente, para ignorá-lo e voltar a comer a ponta do sofá de couro. — Spike. –disse em tom ameaçador e o cachorro foi até ele. Miro sorriu. Aquele grandalhão era mesmo um frouxo.

Desceu dois andares de escada e bateu à porta do 309. A porta foi aberta por uma morena baixinha, de cabelos lisos e olhos escuros. Ela sorriu abertamente para Miro e o observou de maneira detalhada, quase obscena.

— Se prometer bater à minha porta vestindo apenas isso, eu juro que deixo Spike na sua casa mais vezes. –ela disse, sorridente, maliciosa.

— Se não ensinar seu cachorro a não comer porcarias, eu juro que peço indenização. E você sabe que eu ganho, Pam. –devolveu, no mesmo tom.

Observaram-se por alguns segundos e ambos caíram na gargalhada. A morena pendurou-se no pescoço de Miro e deu-lhe um beijo estalado nos lábios, que foi correspondido prontamente. Trocaram algumas palavras, mas ela percebeu que o amigo não estava muito disposto a conversar. Aquilo era algo novo. Talvez devesse perguntar. Ou não.

— Miro...qualquer coisa, pode me ligar, ok? Não importa a hora.

O grego observou a amiga e sorriu-lhe em aprovação, mas por dentro odiava-se por ser tão transparente aos olhos daqueles que lhe conheciam bem.

Jogou um beijo para ela e voltou para o apartamento. Fechou a porta, olhando à sua volta, constatando a solidão que se encontrava. Era sempre a mesma história, se parasse para pensar. Ganhava um caso, comemorava com os amigos, dormia com alguém e voltava para casa, sozinho. Naquela primeira derrota, a bebida e o sexo não estavam presentes, mas a solidão continuava a acompanhá-lo.

_Karma da família Kyriacos. Já devia me acostumar_, pensou, lembrando-se da mãe, abandonada pelo pai quando ele tinha apenas doze anos.

Depois do banho demorado banho que o reconfortou por algum tempo, Miro resolveu passar aquele restante da noite vendo TV e comendo pizza, hábitos extremamente americanos que ele havia incorporado à sua vida. Ignorou solenemente as ligações dos amigos para seu celular. Lidaria com eles quando estivesse com seu orgulho restaurado. Seria melhor assim.

* * *

A música alta do bar não incomodava os ocupantes de cinco mesas, colocadas em linha, em um canto do lugar. As rodadas de cerveja e tequila iam e vinham quase sem intervalo e somente risadas podiam ser ouvidas ali.

— Diz mais uma vez, vai! -um homem moreno pediu, fitando um outro, que estava à cabeceira de uma das mesas.

Kamus sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente, mas levantou-se, ajeitando a gravata cinza e descendo as mangas arregaçadas da camisa branca, tentando ficar sério. Todos pararam para lhe dispensar atenção.

— Nós do Júri consideramos o réu... culpado! –disse, arrancando palmas euivos de aprovação dos outros.

Voltou a se sentar e todos gargalharam. Desde que saíra de sua sala, na Promotoria, só havia recebido elogios a respeito de sua atuação. Não havia sido pela vitória em si, mas a vitória em cima de Miro Kyriacos, a pedra nos sapatos de todos ali. Ele não queria aquele tipo de comemoração, achava, no fundo, que havia feito apenas seu trabalho. Mas não podia deixar de sentir uma certa arrogância gostosa correr por todo seu corpo ao ver a expressão do belo advogado de defesa derrotado. _Eu sei que peco...mas é tão maravilhoso esse sentimento mesquinho de vencer..._, ele pensava, quando alguém jogou uma bolinha de papel em sua cabeça.

— Aí, Promotor...qual foi a reação do nosso querido derrotado?

Kamus sorriu mais uma vez. Aqueles nunca iriam aprender. Antes de responder, deixou a mente vagar até o outro, a expressão vaga, o sorriso escondido. Nada parecido com o que estava acostumado a ver. Por um segundo, pensou que nunca mais queria ver aquela expressão em Miro, mas tão rápido como aquela idéia lhe ocorreu, ela sumiu de repente, ao lembrar-se da vitória esmagadora.

— Derrota. Vai pensar duas vezes antes de cogitar a possibilidade de ser invencível diante da nossa Promotoria.

— Falou o Incrível Dunstan! –um dos amigos de Kamus gritou, levantando o copo e todos os outros repetiram o gesto.

— Bom, eu vou embora... –comentou, levantando-se quase meia hora depois.

— Ô Kamus, deixa de ser certinho!

— Eu tenho que dar o exemplo, vocês sabem como é o protocolo. –disse, sorridente, colocando o paletó da mesma cor da gravata por cima de um dos ombros. — Os vejo amanhã. E sóbrios, espero.

— Até amanhã então. Mas não espere ansioso pela sobriedade! –um loiro respondeu, arrancando risadas dos outros e do francês também.

Kamus saiu do bar, em passos um pouco trôpegos. Não que estivesse bêbado, mas a mistura das doses de tequila e algumas cervejas não lhe fazia muito bem. Estava mais acostumado e preferia até um bom vinho, mas sabia que ali naquele bar não encontraria algo de seu gosto. E se pensava em comemorar com os amigos, tinha que ser no estilo rude e americanizado: cerveja e tequila.

Deixou o vento cortante daquela noite lhe passar um pouco de sobriedade, para só então caminhar pela rua, ainda com algumas pessoas caminhando, passeando, com sacolas de compras nas mãos. Colocou o paletó, sentindo o frio atingir-lhe de maneira mais forte.

Forçou os olhos ao ver alguns policiais caminhando em sua direção, mas não se preocupou. Ronda, provavelmente. Bêbados em épocas como aquela sempre causavam problemas. Continuou sua caminhada e passou pelos policiais, que lhe olharam de maneira estranha. Conhecia os três, viviam passeando pelas salas da Promotoria. Havia algo errado ali.

— Senhor Kamus Dunstan! –o ruivo ouviu seu nome ser chamado e ele reconheceu imediatamente a voz. Era um de seus companheiros de trabalho, um bem insistente e, diziam as más línguas, extremamente invejoso do trabalho que o francês realizava.

Virou-se para se deparar com o loiro alto à sua frente. Connor Jackson era bem truculento, se comparado a ele. Tinha os olhos verdes que pareciam querer arrancar qualquer coisa das pessoas e achava que com aquilo conseguia intimidar a todos. Ledo engano, a maioria dos colegas de trabalho, o achavam uma piada. E Kamus estava na lista dos que tinham aquela opinião.

— Chegou atrasado para a minha comemoração. Mas aceito os parabéns agora. –disse, sorridente.

Connor permanecia sério. Olhou para Kamus por um segundo e logo sinalizou com a cabeça para os policiais que o acompanhavam. Rapidamente, eles se aproximaram do francês, que deu um passo para trás, em visível reflexo.

Os três homens seguraram Kamus pelo braço e o viraram na direção dos carros que estavam estacionados ao meio fio. O francês sentiu-se sóbrio no instante seguinte, sabendo que aquilo estava indo longe demais. Os amigos tinham a mania de fazer-lhe surpresinhas, mas Connor não tinha a mínima intimidade com ele para aquilo.

— Qual é a brincadeira, Connor? Sabe o quê está fazendo? –perguntou, quando foi empurrado brutalmente de encontro ao capô de um sedã verde estacionado ali.

— Nenhuma brincadeira. Senhor Kamus Dunstan, o senhor está preso. –disse, ordenando mais uma vez com a cabeça para os policiais, que começaram a algemar o francês.

Kamus tentou se livrar, mas o aperto em seus braços eram fortes demais. Não estava entendendo nada daquilo que estava acontecendo. Só poderia ser algum tipo de brincadeira estúpida. E Connor iria pagar caro quando ele descobrisse tudo.

— Posso saber qual a acusação pelo menos?

O promotor loiro apenas sorriu, maquiavélico. A noite estava realmente sendo proveitosa.

* * *

Miro desligou a televisão, entediado. Tentou pensar no que poderia fazer para remediar tudo o que estava sentindo, mas não havia nenhuma idéia produtiva. Dormir parecia ser a melhor opção mesmo. Resolveu procurar algum livro bem chato em uma de suas prateleiras, quem sabe algo de auto-ajuda não o faria dormir mais rápido? _Não preciso dessa baboseira, mas é bom manter a mente aberta à novas tendências..._, pensou.

Caminhou pelo corredor estreito que levava aos quartos quando o telefone da sala tocou. Cogitou a possibilidade de não atender, mas seu bom senso o traiu. Sabia que os amigos estavam na rua e , se de repente tivesse acontecido alguma coisa?

— Alô? –perguntou, sem olhar para o identificador de chamadas.

— Você está perdendo, seu velho! Tem cada coisinha apetitosa aqui...

— Boa noite, Bill... –Miro disse, antes de desligar o telefone, percebendo que os níveis de álcool do amigo estavam altíssimos. Mas daquela vez não seria ele a se preocupar.

Deu as costas para o telefone e o bendito tocou mais uma vez. Miro fechou os olhos e pegou-o com raiva. Se Bill queria se divertir ligando pra casa dos outros, que fosse pra outra casa. Tinham muitos outros amigos que adorariam ouvir as besteiras dele.

— Olha aqui, Bill! Vai encher o saco de outro! –gritou, impaciente e já ia desligando sem ouvir a resposta quando percebeu que não havia barulho do outro lado da linha.

— Kyriacos?

Miro arregalou os olhos, seu sono, tédio e qualquer outro tipo de sentimento, sumindo, quando ouviu seu sobrenome ser pronunciado daquele jeito seco, quase displicente._ Estou alucinando..._, ele pensou, prático.

— Eu... –ele murmurou, rouco, surpreso, mas logo recompôs-se. — Eu acho que você discou o número errado.

— Duvido que exista outro Kyriacos em Nova York.

Após uma breve troca de palavras, Miro desligou o telefone. Aquela, sem sombra de dúvida havia sido a coisa mais estranha que lhe acontecera em toda sua vida. E se pensasse bem, sabia que já havia passado por situações aterradoras, estranhas, bizarras, cretinas. Mas nada que se comparasse aquele telefonema

Talvez fosse sua curiosidade nata que o fez trocar de roupa em menos de cinco minutos e sair do apartamento, na direção da delegacia no centro de Manhattan. Ou talvez fosse outra coisa, que ainda não havia passado por sua cabeça.

* * *

Miro entrou na delegacia sob os olhares curiosos dos policiais. Alguns fizeram piadas, enquanto outros apenas sorriam. Porém, apenas um resolveu se aproximar para trocar palavras com o grego.

— Passeando? –o policial perguntou. — Não acha que esqueceu o uniforme em casa? –completou, irônico. Miro apenas virou os olhos, em desaprovação.

— Onde se encontra seu capitão?

— No lugar de sempre, você sabe.

Miro ignorou novamente o homem e subiu a pequena escadinha de madeira, seguindo pelo corredor. Diante de uma porta fechada, deu duas batidas, para anunciar sua presença e logo entrou na sala, sem cerimônias.

— Miro Kyriacos, que surpresa! Qual bandidinho endinheirado você veio visitar hoje? –o capitão perguntou, de trás de sua mesa, sem preocupar-se em apagar o cigarro que fumava ou com a entrada do advogado.

— Acredito que todos têm direito a uma defesa bem feita. –respondeu, ironicamente, puxando uma das cadeiras à sua frente, sentando-se pesadamente.

— Quanta generosidade. Mas acredito que nenhum dos detidos hoje seriam capazes de pagar seus honorários.

— Coloque Dunstan em uma sala. Estou aqui para vê-lo.

O capitão, que estava prestes a tomar um gole de café, parou no meio da ação, fitando o advogado à sua frente com extrema curiosidade. Um segundo depois, abriu um sorriso, que se transformou em uma gargalhada histérica. Porém, o grego não acompanhou seu sorriso, o que fez com que o capitão realmente considerasse aquele pedido.

— Está falando a sério?

— Pareço estar brincando? –Miro devolveu a pergunta, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Diabos, esse caso é quente mesmo. É o fim do mundo, você e Dunstan do mesmo lado.

— Não estamos... –Miro preparava-se para protestar, mas o capitão já havia saído da sala.

Ficou por alguns segundos imaginando o que pensariam quando soubesse que ele estava ali, atendendo a um chamado de seu maior rival nos tribunais. Era loucura, ele tinha certeza. E o capitão de polícia não tinha a menor culpa de reagir daquela maneira. Se lhe contassem a mesma coisa, ele faria a mesmíssima coisa.

Estava tão absorto nos pensamentos que não ouviu quando o capitão voltou à sala, lhe dizendo que _seu cliente_ o aguardava. Miro teve vontade de corrigi-lo, mas não o fez, saindo apenas do escritório cheirando a cigarro e caminhando até o final do corredor, onde uma porta aberta indicava a localização de Kamus.

Quando Miro entrou na sala, Kamus sentiu o chão faltar-lhe por alguns segundos. O advogado à sua frente parecia um maldito raio de sol naquela delegacia cinzenta e burocrática. Mas o que mais lhe chamava a atenção era que o grego não usava suas roupas formais. Os cabelos loirossoltos aliados à calça jeans, à grossa blusa de gola alta preta eà jaqueta de couro no mesmo tom davam a ele uma aparência mais jovial, menos sisuda, menos tribunal. Sentiu-se sorrir e tentado a elogiar o homem que o observava.

— Fica bem com essas roupas. –disse, e no mesmo instante se arrependeu, não sabendo quando as palavras tomavam forma antes mesmo de seu cérebro processar quais as implicações daquilo.

Miro sorriu e se aproximou. Reparou que o Promotor ainda usava as mesmas roupas da audiência que participaram e soube que aquilo deveria ser por causa da comemoração de sua vitória. Sentiu raiva no instante seguinte, mas apenas respirou profundamente, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se de frente para o ruivo.

— Posso saber por quê me chamou aqui? Aliás, como conseguiu meu telefone?

— Me disseram que você era um dos melhores advogados da cidade. E uma mulher muito rude do seu escritório por sinal. Pedi a ela por um número e ela me disse que ali não era a Central Telefônica.

_Meg...sempre tão espirituosa...preciso falar com Josh para dar um aumento à ela. Dava tudo para ver a cara do senhor promotor quando ela lhe respondeu daquela maneira..._, Miro pensou, ainda fitando Kamus.

— A propósito, eu _sou_ o melhor advogado da cidade. É bom que você se lembre disso.

— Bom saber. Até porque, eu preciso do melhor mesmo. –Kamus respondeu, contidamente, fugindo dos olhos azuis de Miro, que franziu a testa. Pela primeira vez, notou algum tipo de indecisão e até mesmo um certo medo vindo do Promotor.

— Dunstan...

— Me chame de Kamus. –o francês pediu, colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. Não conseguiu ir muito longe, as algemas presas na borda da mesa, inibiam seus movimentos. Miro torceu o nariz, odiando aquilo. Kamus Dunstan era um promotor renomado, não deveria ser tratado como um bandido qualquer! Aquilo era absolutamente idiota!

— Kamus. Me diga por quê está aqui. E por quê eu. –Miro disse, não entendendo em que parte ele se encaixava naquilo tudo.

Kamus suspirou profundamente, recostando-se na cadeira. Passou a língua pelos lábios finos antes de começar a falar e ajeitou os cabelos como pôde, sem usar as mãos. Miro sentiu-se tentado a colocar os fios ruivos para trás das orelhas do francês, mas conteve-se, esperando por respostas.

Por fim, elas vieram.

— Você é o melhor, como mesmo disse. –respondeu, contido.

— Sim, mas por quê precisa de mim. Por quê está preso? Qual a acusação?

Kamus mordeu os lábios, sabia que o que viria a seguir cairia como uma bomba na cabeça de ambos. Para ele, seria como chegar a conclusão do quê realmente era acusado. E para o grego, bem, se ele decidisse não representá-lo, seria mais uma arma contra sua pessoaem qualquerTribunal.

— Homicídio.

_Continua..._

_Já estou fugindo de pedras que virão, mas tudo bem...eu aceito algumas, se forem jogadas com carinho e eu puder me desviar. O quê acharam desse primeiro capítulo?Já deu pra perceber o que vem por aí? Será que Miro vai aceitar defender o Kamus?_

_Bem, muito obrigada mesmo por toda essa recepção calorosa já no prólogo! Sei que os personagens estão com uma conduta meio diferenciada, mas, uma mudançazinha de nada, não vai matar, não é mesmo? Comentários e respostas às reviews (sim, acharam que elas não iriam vir?) no mesmo bat-lugar de sempre, mas só amanhã, já que o capítulo tá sendo postado meio tarde: **livejournal (ponto) com (barra) users (barra) mscellym**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Retratação: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens, infelizmente e como sempre, não me pertencem e sim ao maluco do Kurumada. As situações descritas nessa fic não têm o propósito de nada mais do que entreter. Os nomes **Dunstan** e **Kyriacos** não são meus, obviamente, mas eu os busquei, portanto, vamos dizer que eles tenham sido "emprestados" de seus donos e origem verdadeiros.

**Agradecimentos:** gente, antes de mais nada, me desculpem pela demora horrível. Eu odeio fazer isso, mas a vida simplesmente me chamou. Então, antes tarde do que nunca, aqui está um capítulo, espero que não tenham esquecido dela! Beijos em especial à _**Arsínoe, Ju, Ana P., Litha, Ilia-chan, Shakinha, Chibiusa, Uotani, Ophiuchus No Shaina, Patty, Athena Sagara, Prudence-chan, Camis, Gisele, Anne, Ureshi Sarah, Faye, Sakuya, Srta. Nina e Kate Scorpio** _por todas as reviews lindas e palavras de incentivo. Saibam que vocês deixaram uma pessoinha muito feliz, tá? E um agradecimento a quem leu e não comentou assim mesmo!

**Título: **Um Fio De Suspeita

**Sumário:** Kamus e Miro estão em lados opostos. O francês é o melhor promotor da cidade de Nova York, enquanto o grego é um advogado de defesa que nunca perdeu um caso. Entre os dois, existe apenas uma coisa: um assassinato. Yaoi, suspense, romance.

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

_Homicídio._

A palavra pairou no ar e dali não saiu, não sumia. Kamus procurava algum tipo de reação nos olhos de Miro, que apenas o olhava, mas não conseguia enxergá-lo. Tinha certeza de que o outro não aceitaria o caso, pela maneira estranha, por seu comportamento quase...desorientado.

— Besteira a minha ter te chamado aqui. –começou, ignorando o azul dos olhos de Miro que se focaram nele rapidamente.

— Como assim homicídio? E de quem?

Kamus ficou em silêncio. Miro ainda parecia perturbado com a revelação. A voz do grego saía um pouco estrangulada e ele não parecia formar pensamentos muito certos naquele momento. Cogitou se deveria mesmo tê-lo chamado ali.

— Não acho que seja uma boa idéia...

— Você me chamou aqui por um propósito. Está sendo acusado de homicídio, certo? –o tom de voz do grego mudara e Kamus sentiu-se aliviado.

— Certo. –monossilábico, respondeu.

— E quer que eu te livre da cadeia a essa hora, certo?

— Certo. –_aonde ele quer chegar?_, Kamus pensou, reparando que Miro levantou-se da cadeira e caminhava em direção à porta.

— Espere um minuto. Eu já volto.

— Isso quer dizer que vai aceitar meu caso?

Miro virou-se para Kamus e sorriu. Debruçou-se sobre a mesa, fitando os olhos cereja do francês, que pareciam brilhar ainda mais, em uma natural e instintiva expectativa. Ele gostava daquilo; gostava que as pessoas dependessem dele.

— Se ele for bom o suficiente para que eu ganhe, talvez eu aceite. Mas, por hora, vou apenas te tirar daqui. É patético que um promotor como você fique preso em um lugarzinho como esse.

Assim que Miro cruzou a porta, Kamus sorriu, balançando a cabeça. O grego era louco e egocêntrico, mas realmente o melhor. E ele poderia ter uma chance.

Deixou sua mente vagar mais uma vez para lugares sombrios, contemplando o motivo pelo qual estava ali. Homicídio. Não era algo fácil de se livrar, nem mesmo com o melhor advogado da cidade ao seu lado. Balançou a cabeça, querendo apertar a ponte entre os olhos, passar as mãos pela nuca, esticar-se. Miro tinha razão ao dizer que ele não deveria estar em um lugar como aquele, especialmente ser tratado daquela maneira. Mas era algum tipo de perversão que os policiais e Connor gostavam de infligir a ele: prendê-lo, logo ele, que nunca tivera nada contra si, agora era acusado de homicídio.

Estava a ponto de encostar a cabeça no frio material de ferro que era a mesa da delegacia, quando Miro voltou para a sala, com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. Kamus sentiu as faces ficarem ligeiramente quentes ao reparar novamente no grego, percebendo como as roupas informais transformavam as pessoas. _Preciso me controlar, isso é ridículo._ Ele pensou, não sabendo desde quando reparava com mais firmeza em um homem. Especialmente no advogado mais narcisista e egocêntrico que já havia cruzado seu caminho.

— Vamos? –Miro perguntou, interrompendo pensamentos que o francês não pretendia ter naquele momento.

— O quê disse? –Kamus replicou, piscando duas vezes seguidas, como se tentasse focar melhor seu trilho de idéias.

— Sair. Liberdade provisória. Essas coisas. A não ser que tenha gostado de ficar algemado à essa mesa. –completou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, de maneira prática.

— Como conseguiu? Eles disseram...

— Não importa. Eles não têm uma acusação formal contra você. Não pode ficar aqui. E, por favor, você é um maldito Promotor, não vai fugir.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? –Kamus perguntou e sentiu-se estupidamente ridículo por dar margem ao grego formar qualquer tipo depensamento que levasse a uma suposta culpa. Mas, naquele momento, aquela parecia ser a única coisa que podia fazer, para esconder a surpresa com a rapidez que o outro conseguira lhe tirar da cadeia.

Miro, por sua vez, analisava o francês desde que entrara na sala da delegacia pela primeira vez. Seus instintos lhe mostravam que aquele era um caso quente e que de alguma maneira, mesmo sem ouvir a história de Kamus, considerava-o inocente. Imaginou o que Randy, seu melhor amigo, comentaria a respeito daquilo Especialmente por ele ser um advogado que, diferente da maioria, acreditava primeiro na culpa e depois na inocência. Encostou-se displicentemente na parede e observou o francês, ainda sorrindo ligeiramente.

— Vou jogar com a sorte, Dunstan.

Kamus se preparava para falar alguma coisa quando a entrada de um policial o interrompeu. Bruscamente seus pulsos foram soltos das opressivas algemas e imediatamente ele esfregou aquela região, vendo as marcas vermelhas que sua pele clara apresentava. Olhou um tanto para o homem, que lhe sorria, como se apreciasse aquela situação.

Miro observou com seriedade cada movimento do policial. Ainda não havia se decidido totalmente a respeito do caso do homem à sua frente, porém, seu instinto não lhe permitia deixar que alguém tão respeitável sofresse qualquer tipo de constrangimento como aquele. _Sem contar que ele é bonito também_, pensou ao reparar no ruivo altivo, ainda nos trajes de Tribunal, bem amassados, se esticar como um felino, já de pé.

— Obrigado. –Kamus disse, aproximando-se lentamente do grego, que sorriu-lhe gentilmente, tocando seu ombro como se fossem velhos conhecidos.

— Eu é que agradeço. –Miro respondeu, sem olhar para o francês.

— Posso saber o porquê?

— Vamos apenas dizer que você acabou com a monotonia de um dia particularmente atípico.

Kamus gargalhou pela primeira vez diante da resposta dada por Miro. Teria de dizer a si mesmo que, apesar das circunstâncias que o levaram a estar naquela delegacia, os acontecimentos da manhã, que envolviam o grego, eram se não prazerosos, ao menos revigorantes.

— Seria algo relacionado a um mau dia no Tribunal, distinto advogado? –perguntou, a ironia pingando de suas palavras.

— Não teste sua sorte, Dunstan. –a voz de Miro parecia querer soar ameaçadora, mas o sorriso que saía de seus lábios fazia com que ele perdesse todo seu poder letal.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas se estudando, mas não como oponentes em um Tribunal, e sim como duas pessoas que pareciam nunca terem se visto antes. Miro foi o primeiro a fugir do olhar do francês, sentindo-se estranhamente envergonhado diante daquela perícia.

— Bem, vamos. –disse, abrindo a porta da sala, mas Kamus colocou a mão sobre o vidro, impedindo-o de prosseguir. Miro levantou uma das sobrancelhas, perdendo-se temporariamente no cereja exótico dos olhos do francês.

— Eu realmente te agradeço. Você não precisava vir aqui. Foi muito honroso da sua parte.

— Não chamaria isso de honra. Chamaria de curiosidade. –o grego respondeu, zombeteiro, fazendo com que Kamus o acompanhasse em um sorriso.

— Mesmo assim, obrigado.

— Deixa o papo pra lá. –Miro estava achando aquele clima de agradecimento um tanto incômodo. Não havia feito nada demais, e honestamente, não imaginava aquele tipo de postura vindo de Kamus. Mais uma coisa no francês, que o surpreendia. — Vamos, eu te dou uma carona. Para onde quer ir?

— Um hotel talvez. –Kamus respondeu, resignado. Apertou a ponte entre os olhos, em sinal claro de cansaço. — Não posso voltar para casa. Se conheço bem o Connor, ele "sem querer" deixou a imprensa saber algo sobre esse caso. Droga! –gritou, por fim, já no corredor da delegacia. Alguns policiais o olharam com uma certa curiosidade. Ele não conseguiu se importar, era sua vida, sua reputação que estava em jogo, não podia deixar que algo como a curiosidade de policiais fofoqueiros e mal-pagos o levasse à loucura.

Miro suspirou profundamente. Era a primeira vez que via Kamus acuado e aquilo não lhe parecia bom. Estava acostumado a lidar com um francês temperamental, frio e astuto, mas aquele era um homem que não sabia como agir. Por fim, resolveu tomar o caminho mais prático. Alguém ali deveria pensar.

— Vem comigo. Por aqui. –comentou, em tom baixo, segurando Kamus pelo braço, levando-o por um caminho oposto à saída da delegacia.

— Aonde vamos?

— Confie em mim. –respondeu, misterioso e sorridente. À Kamus restou apenas balançar a cabeça e se deixar ser levado.

Alcançaram uma saída lateral, uma que Kamus nunca percebeu que existira na delegacia. Seguiram pelo beco estreito, de paredes de tijolos sujos, em silêncio; o francês querendo perguntar aonde estavam indo enquanto o grego caminhava apressado, olhando sempre para trás, onde podia se ver a avenida principal.

— Será que pode me dizer aonde estamos indo? A rua fica pra lá. –Kamus murmurou, notando que haviam chegado a um beco sem saída. Miro apenas deu uma risadinha.

— Você realmente é apressado, Dunstan. Já chegamos. Sobe aí. –o grego respondeu, saindo da frente do francês, que olhava aturdido para o que estava à sua frente.

_Linda_, foi o primeiro pensamento que veio à sua cabeça ao fitar a moto preta bem lustrada, estacionada ali. Reparou que no final da mesma, um chamativo _Skorpio (**1)**_ em caligrafia bem desenhada vermelha completava a obra de arte que era aquela Harley Davidson. Mas o que mais lhe surpreendia não era a moto, já havia visto centenas delas ali em Nova York, porém, nenhuma pilotada por um advogado, especialmente Miro. Aquilo era algo que nunca havia passado por sua cabeça.

— Algo de errado?

— Espera que eu suba nesse negócio aí? Com você? Enlouqueceu? –perguntou, mais uma vez fazendo seu escudo protetor subir, para não deixar que o grego reparasse em sua total surpresa.

— Pensei que confiasse em mim. –a voz de Miro soou um tanto diferente, as notas saíam mais graves, porém em volume baixo, denotando uma quase tristeza.

— Para me tirar da delegacia, sim! Mas para subir em uma moto barulhenta e sair por aí em Nova York? Eu acho que não.

— Não esqueça de mencionar que você não reclamou quando eu te trouxe para um beco escuro. Pelo menos não me recordo de tê-lo ouvido falar qualquer coisa. –disse, com um sorriso irônico. — Bem, o problema é seu. Lide com a imprensa, com seu caso. Boa vida, bom caso e tudo mais. –completou, dando partida na moto, não sem antes ajeitar os cabelos. _Se ele quer rejeitar minha ajuda, o problema é todo dele. Já fiz o que tinha que fazer. Realmente, ele é um idiota, _pensava, enquanto fazia a volta com a moto, sem olhar para Kamus, que fechou os olhos, pensando no que iria dizer a seguir. Precisava ser rápido, pois o grego já se afastava, indo em direção à rua.

— Espere. –sua voz saiu rouca e um pouco arrependida. Miro parou de acelerar no instante seguinte.

— Agora o quê? –perguntou, sem ao menos se virar.

— Eu aceito a sua ajuda. –disse, timidamente, como se aquilo fosse demais para ele admitir.

Miro sorriu, mas não deixou que o francês percebesse. Já estava perdendo as esperanças em saber o que realmente havia acontecido e sua mente trabalhava em como usar suas fontes para receber um relatório completo a respeito daquele caso.

— Sobe aí. E se segura. –murmurou e Kamus assim o fez, envolvendo os braços em torno da cintura do grego, que sorriu discretamente. Sempre adorara motos exatamente pela proximidade opressora que elas traziam.

— Para onde nós vamos?

— Um lugar seguro, não se preocupe.

Miro acelerou rapidamente e virou a esquina, não dando chances aos repórteres que estavam na frente da delegacia perceberem que era Kamus que havia saído com ele na garupa da moto. Provavelmente, eles nem notaram que era Miro quem havia passado por ali. Aquilo o agradou.

Correram pelas ruas de Nova York, o vento cortante e frio do inverno atingindo-lhes, mas ambos não pensavam nele naquele momento. A mente do grego invariavelmente trabalhava acelerado para resolver o problema que havia acabado de se envolver; não que já tivesse aceitado o caso de Kamus, mas aquilo era uma oportunidade que ele pretendia não dispensar, a princípio. Já o francês apenas tentava adivinhar para onde estava sendo levado. Aquela falta de informações, o mistério, a falta de planos, tudo o incomodava tremendamente, irritando-o a tal ponto que só reparou que apertava a cintura de Miro com força quando este gemeu, olhando de relance para trás.

— Eu gosto de ser apertado, mas não assim, francês. Vai com calma. –Kamus corou mais uma vez e descobriu que aquilo era um hábito que ele não se acostumaria. Nunca gostou daquele tipo de insinuação, elas geralmente eram de mau gosto e detestáveis, mas de alguma maneira, Miro conseguia fazer com que elas tomassem uma forma engraçada.

— Desculpe. –ele disse, polidamente, voltando a segurar o outro, mas sem apertá-lo.

Dez minutos depois, Miro entrava em uma garagem, aberta sob seu comando. Kamus estranhou o lugar, quieto e um pouco afastado do centro de toda a bagunça. Aquele lugar não podia ser a casa do grego. Lembrava-se bem da matéria que havia saído, juntamente com a sua, em uma revista de deoração, onde mostrava o apartamento do outro, em um luxuoso e privativo condomínio, no centro da cidade, de frente para o ponto mais privilegiado do Central Park. E, definitivamente, aquilo não chegava nem perto daquele lugar.

— Aonde estamos? –Kamus perguntou, assim que o grego abriu uma porta, que levava às escadas.

— Temos que subir por aqui. O maldito elevador está quebrado. –disse, sem olhar para o francês. Aquilo era uma péssima idéia, ele sabia. Kamus estava com uma voz estranha, como se não gostasse daquele lugar. _Problema dele, não posso fazer nada._

Vários lances de escada depois, chegaram ao andar desejado. Miro respirava normalmente, enquanto Kamus parecia encontrar dificuldades na mesma operação. O grego sorriu, satisfeito.

— Você ...pode me dizer onde...diabos estamos? –perguntou, depois de ganhar um pouco de fôlego.

Miro tirou uma pequena chave e abriu o apartamento que ficava a alguns metros da escada. Olhou para Kamus logo em seguida, estendendo o braço para dentro da escuridão do lugar.

— Aqui é a minha casa. Seja bem vindo.

Miro entrou na frente do francês, que parecia surpreso com aquilo tudo. Ao acender as luzes, Kamus finalmente entrou, reparando minuciosamente em cada detalhe que seus olhos podiam contemplar.

O apartamento era pequeno, por assim dizer. Tinha uma sala modesta, com sofás claros, uma decoração elegante, que parecia sair de uma revista de decoração. Algumas esculturas que ele reconhecia como sendo gregas completavam o lugar. A cozinha não ficava muito longe dali e também mantinha o mesmo bom gosto na arrumação. Um corredor levava ao que deveriam ser os quartos. Mas ainda assim era um lugar distante e pequeno. Que não condizia com o que o grego recebia no tão famoso escritório em que trabalhava.

— O quê foi? –Miro perguntou, olhando para os mesmos lugares que Kamus olhava. Tudo bem que algumas peças de roupa estavam espalhadas pelo chão, assim como seus livros e a pasta do trabalho, mas, no geral, seu apartamento estava até que arrumado.

— Esse lugar é pequeno. –Kamus disse, não conseguindo evitar a indelicadeza.

Aquilo pareceu enfurecer o grego, que tirou a jaqueta e jogou-a em cima do sofá.

— Desculpa se minha casa não é como a sua super cobertura, vossa Majestade. Mas pensei que estivesse querendo se livrar da imprensa e de toda a confusão. Se quiser, eu posso ligar para o Plaza e fazer as suas reservas. Com certeza, estará bem melhor instalado por lá.

Kamus percebeu naquele momento a besteira que havia falado. Miro não tinha a obrigação de ajudá-lo, mas o havia livrado da cadeia e o ajudara a encontrar um lugar distante e que não tinha a atenção da mídia. E ele o retribuía dizendo que aquele lugar era pequeno, passando uma impressão totalmente mal educada de sua pessoa.

— Me desculpe mais uma vez. Ninguém iria imaginar que você moraria em lugar como esse. Não depois da matéria na House & Homes. –confessou, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, olhando para baixo. Se reparasse melhor, o lugar era agradável, aconchegante.

— Era uma fachada. A reportagem, quero dizer. –Miro disse, quieto. — Achei que aqui seria o melhor lugar, já que nos odiamos. Ninguém nunca vai te procurar aqui, ninguém sabe desse lugar, a não ser o pessoal do escritório.

Kamus ignorou o aperto no estômago ao ouvir Miro falando que eles se odiavam e tornou a reparar nos detalhes do apartamento. Realmente, era parecido com o grego, não com o advogado narcisista, mas com o homem que o tirara da prisão há pouco tempo atrás.

— Seu apartamento é muito bem decorado. Eu gosto das suas esculturas. –disse, verdadeiramente e Miro virou-se para ele, sorrindo abertamente. Parecia que tinha tocado em um ponto de raro interesse do grego.

— Presente da minha mãe na verdade. Ártemis, a Deusa da Justiça. Ela esculpiu isso para mim quando eu tinha cinco anos de idade e nunca deixou que eu me afastasse dela. Curioso eu ser um advogado, não acha?

— Eu diria poético. Sua mãe sabia das coisas.

Os olhos de Miro ficaram um pouco escuros, mas ele logo ajeitou-se, colocando alguns fios de cabelo para trás da orelha. Fitou Kamus mais uma vez e acenou para o corredor, escuro até aquele momento.

— Aqui é o banheiro. Vou te emprestar algumas roupas minhas. Você vai encontrar toalhas limpas no armário embaixo da pia. Enquanto isso, vou pedir o jantar. Tem alguma preferência?

— O que você pedir está bom.

Algum tempo depois, já estavam sentados, comendo a prática e típica comida chinesa que Miro havia pedido. Para sua surpresa, suas roupas ficaram extremamente bem em Kamus, especialmente a calça cinza de moletom, que parecia apenas um pouco mais larga no francês do que nele. O clima pesado entre eles havia sumido e agora ambos pareciam interessados em conversar sobre o caso de Kamus.

— Então você transava com ela? –Miro perguntou, pegando um rolinho primavera da bandeja. Kamus sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Já deveria estar ao menos um pouco acostumado aqueles rompantes do outro.

— É, sim, nós tínhamos um relacionamento não-fixo, se você quer saber.

— Transava com ela. Eca. Não sei como podia. Ela era bonita, mas...melhor nem pensar nisso. –completou, e o francês percebeu que os braços do grego ficaram arrepiados.

— Algum problema?

— Nenhum. Mas eu me pergunto como não fiquei sabendo disso. Que o promotor-chefe tinha um caso com uma das promotoras do Estado. Isso é algo que eu deveria saber.

— Como assim? –Kamus pareceu extremamente interessado no que Miro havia acabado de dizer. E não fazia o mínimo sentido.

— Acredite, Kamus. Eu deveria saber disso.

— Como?

— Vamos dizer que o pessoal da Promotoria é bem vocal durante seus trabalhos, mas muito mais vocal depois do sexo. Isso com certeza.

Kamus estava perplexo. Miro além de tudo, ainda dormia com as pessoas de seu gabinete. Aquilo definitivamente adicionava pontos negativos à sua avaliação. O francês se questionou mentalmente se o grego usava seus assistentes para conseguir informações sobre os casos que iriam enfrentar.

— Não, Dunstan. Eu não arranco informações do seu pessoal. Não é assim que ganho meus casos. –Miro disse, displicentemente, escondendo mais uma vez um resquício de raiva que começava a brotar em seu peito.

— Eu não disse nada.

— Não precisa. Somos farinha do mesmo saco, como diria meu pai. Pensaria a mesma coisa se você me falasse isso. Mas então, eles só têm contra você o fato de que você dormia com a finada. Nada mais.

— Eu fui o último a vê-la no dia de sua morte. E Connor deixou escapar que tinha evidências contra mim.

— Sabe de algo a respeito disso? Algo que possa te incriminar?

— Nós fizemos amor naquele dia. –Kamus disse, contido e Miro se segurou para não rir. Quando o francês o olhou, intrigado, ele não agüentou e explodiu em mais uma risada.

— Fez amor? Quem usa esse termo hoje em dia? Por Deus, vocês heteros são tão caretas. Por favor, Kamus, você transou com ela naquele dia. Legal. Sêmen. É isso o que eles tem contra você. Mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

Kamus analisava Miro com uma perícia sem igual. Tudo nele era um misto de seriedade e diversão, como se ele nunca estivesse disposto a levar algo a sério, mas que, de repente, podia ser surpreendido por uma avalanche de planos e avaliações, juntamente com todo o raciocínio único e brilhante que o francês só admitia encontrar em uma outra pessoa: nele mesmo.

— Antes eu preciso saber se você vai aceitar o meu caso. –o francês disse, sério.

Miro largou a taça de vinho em cima da mesinha de centro, junto com o prato e os talheres. O caso era difícil, ele tinha que admitir, especialmente pela falta de informações. O que Kamus sabia era relativamente nada e era extremamente arriscado aceitar algo do tipo. Mas, ao olhar para o francês, os cabelos ruivos, a pele tão branca, sem contar que ele era um respeitado Promotor. Não que aquilo representasse alguma coisa naqueles dias, especialmente ele, Miro, sendo advogado, lidava com os piores tipos. E aqueles eram sempre os que tinham mais poder, os que estavam no topo da cadeia alimentar. Mas Kamus...

— Eu aceito seu caso.

— E quanto ao seu escritório?

— Eu aceito o seu caso, Dunstan. Você tem mais alguma coisa a me dizer?

— Eu sou inocente. Não matei aquela mulher. Não importa o que digam, o que provem. Você acredita em mim?

_Começamos bem mal...ele não deveria ter dito isso. Mas, benefício da dúvida, não é mesmo?_, Miro pensou, suspirando profundamente. Nunca em toda sua vida havia entrado em um caso naquela escuridão que aquele representava. Mas deveria saber que nada seria fácil, especialmente quando estavam falando de Kamus Dunstan.

— Por enquanto sim. Vamos ver com as outras evidências. Agora vamos do... –Miro começou a se levantar, mas Kamus segurou-o pelo braço, fazendo-o sentar no chão novamente.

— Eu preciso saber se você acredita em mim. –Kamus parecia desnorteado, na opinião de Miro. Ele precisava daquela resposta, mas o grego não conseguia mentir.

— Não te conheço suficientemente bem para saber se você é inocente ou não, Kamus. Pelo que você me disse até agora, temos chance de provar a sua inocência. Mas se você realmente o é, isso não é comigo. Cabe a você saber se é inocente ou não. E o que é inocência para você?

Kamus ficou em silêncio, surpreso mais uma vez pelo grego. Ele estava com a razão. A inocência era tão efêmera. Vítimas poderiam ser inocentes, assim como assassinos. Apenas quem estava de um lado ou do outro, poderia saber realmente aondese colocar, se culpado ou inocente.

— Sou inocente.

Miro sorriu, levantando-se. Pegou os pratos que estavam em cima da mesa e levou-os até a cozinha, deixando-os dentro da pia. No dia seguinte, poderia se preocupar com aquilo.

— Bom, já que resolvemos esse pequeno problema, vamos dormir? –o grego perguntou ao francês, que ainda estava sentado no chão, apreciando o sem número de livros que a pequena estante da sala comportava. Ao ouvir aquilo, fitou o grego, como se ele tivesse dito algo completamente fora do contexto, bizarro.

— Vamos dormir juntos? –perguntou, um tanto espantado. Miro podia jurar que o rosto de Kamus quase atingira o mesmo tom de seus cabelos.

— Você seria muito sortudo se isso acontecesse. Mas não, eu tenho um quarto de hóspedes. Pode me seguir. –disse, ainda com humor na voz. A Kamus restou seguir o grego, sentindo-se o maior idiota da face da Terra. Mas não podia adivinhar, já que o outro havia dormido com tantos em seu gabinete, por quê não tentaria algo com ele?

Com Kamus já instalado no quarto de hóspedes, Miro não conseguiu dormir. Voltou até a sala, constatando, pelo relógio pendurado na parede, que ainda não haviam atingido as duas da manhã. Ponderou se deveria fazer o que estava em sua mente e no instante seguinte, pegou o telefone e discou o número conhecido de um de seus chefes.

Assim que desligou, caminhou até o quarto de hóspedes. Abriu a porta suavemente e observou o francês que parecia ter finalmente adormecido. Aquilo era encrenca, aquele caso, aquilo tudo. Mudaria sua vida, mexeria com tudo o que ele sempre preservara: sua conduta ética e respeito pelos seus chefes, que acreditaram nele quando ninguém mais o fez. Mas algo em Kamus lhe dizia que ele deveria seguir em frente, que aquele caso deveria ser seu. E não era seu ego, seu orgulho que lhe diziam aquilo, era algo mais forte, algo acima daquilo.

Porém, não pôde deixar, enquanto observava o sono pesado do francês, de lembrar das palavras do sócio sênior do escritório: _Você está por sua conta, Miro. Não queremos este caso, é muito perigoso. Se você perder, não poderemos mais mantê-lo aqui. Não quando vai de encontro às nossas decisões._

Mas ele também já havia tomado a sua decisão.

E iria até o fim daquela vez.

_**Continua...**_

_**1- Skorpio** realmente existe. Esse foi o nome dado ao iate que o magnata Aristóteles Onassis comprou para sua recente esposa, na época, Jaqueline Kennedy Onassis. Achei que combinaria mais com o Miro do que com o iate, o que acham?_

_Gente, desculpem mais uma vez pela demora! Mas aqui está ele! Respondi algumas coisas e fiz o nosso querido grego aceitar o caso do Kamus. Alguém achou que ele não iria fazer isso? LOL. Bem, agradecimentos novamente a todos os comentários via MSN, review e email. Até o próximo capítulo e aguardem porque as minhas outras fics também vão ser atualizadas em breve, é uma promessa!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Retratação: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens, infelizmente e como sempre, não me pertencem e sim ao maluco do Kurumada. As situações descritas nessa fic não têm o propósito de nada mais do que entreter. Os nomes **Dunstan** e **Kyriacos** não são meus, obviamente, mas eu os busquei, portanto, vamos dizer que eles tenham sido "emprestados" de seus donos e origem verdadeiros. 

**Agradecimentos: **a todos que esperaram ao longo desses meses pela atualização. Aqueles que me pediram atualização pelo MSN, desculpa decepcionar e demorar tanto. Mas finalmente, ele está aqui, só espero que vocês gostem. Meus muitos beijos, abraços, suspiros, brigadeiros, tortinhas de morango vão para: **_Arsínoe, Litha-chan, Shakinha, Chibiusa-chan, Srta. Nina, Nakisuki-chan Ophiuchus no Shaina, Athena Sagara, Anne, Giselle, Patty, Filhotinha Ju, Kate Scorpio, Uotani, Prudence-chan, Faye, Blanche, Perséfone-san, Ayame-chan, Tah, Umi_**. Ah sim, não posso esquecer dos amores da net, que também passaram por aqui, mesmo sem deixar review: **_Lien-Li e Pipe_**, amo vocês! Aproveitem o capítulo e eu vou responder às reviews de vocês ok?

**Dedicatória:** a todos os fãs de Miro e Kamus, claro! E o **_Spike_** é em homenagem ao personagem de Cowboy Bebop, ou seja, total e descaradamente um presente pra minha linda vaquinha de plantão, _**Faye**_. Te amo, mulher!

**Título**: Um Fio De Suspeita

**Sumário: **Kamus e Miro estão em lados opostos. O francês é o melhor promotor da cidade de Nova York, enquanto o grego é um advogado de defesa que nunca perdeu um caso. Entre os dois, existe apenas uma coisa: um assassinato. Yaoi, suspense, romance

**Capítulo 3**

**_Três semanas depois..._**

Miro gostava de sua rotineira normalidade. Acordava cedo, se arrumava com o cuidado digno de um modelo e seguia para o fórum, seu santuário particular. Porém, toda aquela normalidade havia ganho ares mais sérios, havia perdido toda a diversão desde que resolvera aceitar o caso do promotor Kamus Dunstan, já conhecido como "o caso do ano" no meio jurídico. Era bem verdade que toda aquela atenção centralizada em uma só pessoa, havia partido da Promotoria, que transformara a audiência preliminar em um grande circo, digno de julgamentos de celebridades, com direito a câmeras de TV e repórteres por toda a parte.

O loiro olhava-se mais uma vez no espelho, ajeitando os últimos fios de cabelo em uma trança estrategicamente desalinhada. _"Imagem é tudo no nosso ramo e não estamos falando apenas para as mulheres."_, sua professora de Metodologia uma vez lhe dissera. Porém, mesmo sabendo de sua beleza e confiança, não era exatamente assim que se sentia.

Desde que começara naquela carreira e, se parasse para pensar, desde que estivera na faculdade, todos o subestimavam, colocando sua impressionante beleza grega à frente de seu talento e inteligência. Acreditavam que ele não necessitava de um cérebro para progredir e, por algum tempo, ele mesmo acreditou naquilo, aproveitando-se como podia, sem se esforçar muito. Os resultados logo surgiam; ele entrava e saía de relacionamentos sem se preocupar, procurando subir vários degraus de uma só vez.

Era um círculo vicioso, que só terminou quando ele se apaixonou. O grego nunca acreditara naquela baboseira de que "o amor incondicional poderia fazer uma pessoa desistir de tudo e mudar", então surpreendeu-se ao encontrar nos olhos vibrantes e violetas de Mu, o primeiro vizinho que se propusera a falar com ele quando havia se mudado para NY, um caminhão de perguntas sem respostas e, quando respondidas, deparava-se sempre com o mesmo _"porque eu estou apaixonado_". Porém, como se as forças do destino conspirassem contra ele, o rapaz havia se mudado tão logo começaram a sair como bons amigos, e Miro encontrou-se novamente sozinho, praguejando contra sua própria falta de sorte e jurando nunca mais se deixar levar por aquele tipo de sentimento. _Usar e somente usar. É nisso que eu sou bom._

— No que diabos eu estou pensando? –perguntou-se, olhando para o espelho novamente, não entendendo de onde aqueles pensamentos saíram.

Deixou o apartamento rapidamente, ignorando a moto que estava na garagem e tomando um táxi. Impaciente com o trânsito àquela manhã, ele já culpava sua má sorte, quando finalmente conseguiu relaxar, os carros movimentando-se novamente, lhe dando uma sensação de alívio.

Desde que se aprofundara nas evidências do caso do ex-Promotor, Milo estava em seu limite psicológico. A pressão no escritório começara quando ele decidira enfrentar os sócios majoritários, afirmando que aquele processo poderia ser de grande valor para ele quando ele ganhasse. Não **_se_**, mas **_quando_**. Nem ele mesmo sabia de onde vinha tanta confiança, não apenas em seu talento, mas, como seu assistente Randy lhe dissera, na inocência de Kamus. E aquilo era o que mais lhe inquietava. Estava mesmo acreditando que aquele homem era inocente?

As conversas preliminares que tiveram sempre haviam sido repletas de mistério e sombras, o Promotor sempre avaliando minuciosamente cada pergunta que era feita, para só então responder ambiguamente. Era o tipo de coisa que Miro abominava; sempre fora direto com seus clientes, se eles queriam um bom advogado, deveriam ter uma relação de confiança e o francês não parecia aceitar muito bem aquela proposta.

_Você sempre foi meu adversário, não pode simplesmente esperar que eu confie em você facilmente_. Haviam sido as palavras de Kamus, uma semana depois de Miro ter tirado o francês da cadeia e levado-o para seu apartamento. Aquele havia sido o primeiro encontro oficial dos dois, como advogado e cliente, ambos sabendo das acusações da Promotoria, ambos com o caso praticamente acertado em seus colos, apenas esperando por uma brecha, a verdade, para completarem a defesa.

Kamus estava certo. Ele e Miro sempre foram adversários, mas de alguma maneira, o grego sentia-se diferente ao ver aquele caso e não apenas pela notoriedade que ele estava recebendo. Parecia que ele, enfim poderia fazer algo de bom, poderia se superar. Claro que ele só admitiria que aquilo era mais uma maneira de vencer o francês, de deixá-lo em débito de alguma maneira, mas, no fundo, o loiro sabia que não era exatamente aquilo.

Suspirou profundamente, resolvendo não pensar mais naqueles sentimentos que estavam enterrados em seu passado. Retirou algumas anotações do que pretendia expor na audiência daquela manhã, revisando cada pequeno detalhe, como o profissional perfeccionista que era. Alguns dos documentos estavam rabiscados e continham a caligrafia de Kamus. Miro balançou a cabeça, sorrindo ligeira e estranhamente ao se lembrar daquela última reunião, duas noites atrás.

**_Flashback_**

_— Isso não está certo, Miro. Não mesmo. –Kamus murmurou, sentando-se, derrotado em um dos sofás de sua enorme sala de estar. O advogado de defesa apenas virou os olhos, visivelmente contrariado. Um silêncio constrangedor havia se feito no lugar, ambos os homens não se fitando, procurando algo que pudesse quebrar o gelo naquela situação_

_Estavam ali há mais de duas horas, tentando solidificar uma estratégia de defesa para a audiência, dali a dois dias e os temperamentos de ambos, assim como a capacidade nata que tinham para não aceitar a opinião um do outro, pareciam estar ganhando aquela guerra._

_Finalmente, coube ao advogado de defesa dar o primeiro passo. E ele o fez da pior maneira possível: gargalhou abertamente, encarando o francês. Kamus, por sua vez, estreitou os olhos, não sabendo do que aquilo tudo se tratava. Já estava começando a duvidar se havia feito uma boa escolha ao contratar o grego._

_— O que foi agora, seu... –começou, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase porque os olhos azuis de Miro já se encontravam sobre si, friamente alertando-o para não prosseguir._

_— Não complete essa frase, Dunstan. Ou vou fazer você se arrepender pelo resto da sua vida._

_Kamus engoliu em seco, quebrando o contato visual com o grego. Não sabia o porquê, mas não conseguia ficar por muito tempo olhando para aquelas duas piscinas azuis. Elas eram por demais perturbadoras e misteriosas. Mas o que ele estava pensando? Aquele advogado não podia simplesmente falar daquele jeito com ele, especialmente estando em sua casa!_

_— Qual o motivo das risadas? E não se faça de tolo, fale logo! –ordenou, mais uma vez tragado a admirar as feições de Milo._

_Miro se ajeitou no sofá, ficando sério novamente, mas foi só a idéia inicial passar por sua cabeça que um pequeno sorriso surgiu novamente em seu rosto. Na verdade, não era nada de realmente divertido, mas, por outro lado, era sim. Era ridiculamente divertido. Kamus era pateticamente divertido._

_— Por que vocês promotores têm essa vontade enorme de fazer justiça?Deus, isso é ridículo._

_— Do que está falando?_

_— Já ficou provado que Rachel era uma vagabunda. Ela dormia com qualquer coisa que usasse calças e se mexesse. Por que diabos não usa isso na sua defesa? Não é como se você tivesse algum motivo para não fazer isso._

_— Já disse que não vamos usar essa linha de raciocínio. Isso é ridículo! –Kamus falou em um tom mais alto, já cansado de sempre terem que voltar aquele tipo de discussão._

_— Ela está morta! –Miro replicou, levantando-se, por fim, caminhando na direção do francês, que também havia se levantado._

_— Não me importa! É horrível acusar alguém que não pode se defender somente para exaurir a culpa do réu._

_— Claro, porque se ela estivesse viva, esse caso nem existiria em primeiro lugar! –Miro retrucou, deixando propositalmente a última frase de Kamus pender no ar. No que diabos o francês estava pensando?_

_— Isso é patético, Kyriacos. –Kamus fez menção de se abaixar para pegar o copo de whisky que estava em cima da mesa e Miro escolheu aquele exato momento para segurar o francês pelo pulso._

_Trocaram olhares cheios de sentimentos misturados, confusão, desafio, ódio, até que Miro, sem soltar o pulso de Kamus, se aproximou. O par de olhos azuis continuava analisando os olhos cereja, e o grego finalmente pareceu encontrar o que estava procurando em cima da mesa. Colocou-se de pé, seriamente, antes de jogar uma pilha de arquivos em cima do francês, que só então percebeu se tratar das fotos da autópsia de Rachel._

_— Isso é que é patético, **Dunstan**. –Miro começou, não se importando em ver as fotos, desorganizadas, caírem no chão. — Você quer salvar alguém que não pode ser salva. Ela está morta e você também vai estar se não me deixar fazer o que tenho que fazer, o que faço de melhor..._

_— Eu..._

_— Não me importa o que você pensa. Você acha que a Promotoria vai ser complacente com o que aconteceu? Eles vão pedir a pena máxima, prisão perpétua, isso se não forem mais longe e pedirem sua execução. Então você será apenas um corpo, assim como ela. Já pensou nisso? Gostaria de morrer, Kamus? Eu não me importo se você tem desejos suicidas, então me deixe em paz, não me peça para te defender se vai colocar obstáculos no meu caminho._

_— Eu nunca..._

_— Deixe sua moral de lado por um minuto. Pare de agir como um maldito promotor. Eles viraram as costas para você. Eles vão tentar te afundar de qualquer maneira. E eu... –Miro suspirou profundamente. — Eu não gostaria que você desistisse. –completou, em tom baixo, soltando o pulso de Kamus, finalmente._

_— Por que não, Miro? Por que se importa? –a voz do francês soava desesperada e o grego decidiu que aquela conversa estava indo longe demais. Nunca havia falado aquelas coisas para um cliente. Aliás, nunca havia se envolvido tanto em um caso, se importando tanto._

_— Porque eu não quero perder a competição. Eu já sou o melhor advogado dessa cidade, mas admito que você é um bom jogador. Se você morrer, quem vai competir comigo? Ganhar sem competição não é muito interessante. –admitiu, divertido, mas Kamus percebeu que havia algo a mais escondido por trás dos olhos azuis vibrantes. Será que era... não, não poderia ser._

_O ruivo fechou os olhos por um segundo, como se analisasse seu próximo movimento. Suspirou profundamente, sentindo o cheiro de Miro invadir suas narinas, fazendo-o recordar de tantas coisas de seu passado. Coisas que havia deixado enterradas e não queria mais trazê-las à tona._

_Por fim, colocou cada uma de suas mãos em um lado do rosto de Miro, que franziu a testa, não entendendo aquele gesto. O francês aproximou-se lentamente, como se estivesse hipnotizado, como se não soubesse o que estava fazendo._

_As testas de ambos se uniram e Kamus perdeu-se por alguns segundos no mar grego que eram os olhos de Miro. O loiro não sabia o que fazer, e, apesar de seu cérebro pedir que ele se afastasse, esperou por mais alguns segundos, querendo ver o que o francês iria fazer. Aquela era a primeira vez que via o Promotor agir tão impulsivamente._

_— Seus olhos... –ele começou, hesitante. — Há tanta luz neles, tanta luz e força e impetuosidade. Eu já fui assim um dia. –e, parecendo voltar à realidade, seu rosto congelou-se mais uma vez, os olhos não passando mais nenhuma emoção._

_Miro engoliu em seco, não sabendo o que dizer, o que fazer. Aquele era um Kamus totalmente diferente e ele não sabia como reagir. Era como se uma outra personalidade do francês estivesse pedindo para ser libertada e não tivesse forças. Não podia negar, também, que seu coração disparou de maneira infantil, como há muito tempo não fazia. Era aquele tipo de sensação que sentia quando ganhava, quando derrotava, quando era o melhor. Um sentimento tão primitivo e tão relacionado à sua profissão que não podia permitir que chegasse à sua vida pessoal._

_— Eu... eu preciso ir embora. Prepare-se para a audiência. Descanse um pouco. Qualquer coisa, me liga, você tem meus números. –disse, apressado, não se importando em fitar por muito tempo o francês, perdendo o olhar decepcionado do outro._

_Em um silêncio constrangedor, Miro arrumou seus arquivos e anotações, incluindo as fotos que havia previamente jogado em cima de Kamus, e seguiu para a porta de saída. Somente quando o francês chamou por seu nome, que ele virou-se para fitá-lo, incerto._

_— Não use Rachel como a verdadeira culpada por esse crime. É moralmente errado e você sabe disso._

_Miro não disse nada, mas a reprovação diante daquele pedido ficara evidente em todas suas ações, culminando com o balançar negativo de sua cabeça._

_A vida nunca era realmente fácil, Miro pensou._

**_Fim do Flashback_**

— Senhor. Senhor, já chegamos! –o taxista falou pela segunda vez, tirando Miro dos pensamentos estranhos que estava tendo.

O grego balançou a cabeça, deparando-se com a enorme escadaria do Palácio de Justiça já apinhado de repórteres. Suspirou profundamente, procurando qualquer pessoa que pudesse lembrar Kamus, mas não o encontrou em lugar algum. Sentiu um pequeno fio de raiva brotar em seu peito; havia corrido tanto e seu próprio cliente não se encontrava ali.

Pagou a corrida e saiu rapidamente, com a pasta cheia de documentos em punho, em direção à multidão que o esperava. Forçando um sorriso, fitou poucos repórteres conhecidos seus, já esperando a enorme quantidade de perguntas que lhe seriam feitas.

Ao preparar-se para dar as mesmas declarações, que pareciam saídas de um mesmo livro distribuído a todos os advogados de defesa do país, onde ele _"iria provar a verdade sobre o que seu cliente estava sendo acusado"_, Miro surpreendeu-se quando teve seu braço seguro pela mão forte de uma pessoa.

_Lindo_, fora o primeiro pensamento que passara por sua cabeça ao fitar os perturbadores olhos cereja de Kamus e a maneira como ele estava vestido, totalmente em preto, desde o terno à gravata, passando pela camisa social. Resolveu, novamente, não pensar no que aquela proximidade lhe trazia e assentiu quando o outro perguntou se ele estava bem.

Escoltados por meia dúzia de policiais, foram levados para o interior do Tribunal. Miro sorriu internamente, percebendo que Kamus podia não mais estar no patamar de grande Promotor do Estado, mas ainda mantinha as mesmas maneiras aristocráticas e possuía os contatos necessários para que não lhe perturbassem quando precisasse entrar em um Tribunal. Aqueles agentes ali claramente provavam sua teoria. E Kamus lhe surpreendia mais uma vez.

— Bom dia, advogado. –o francês disse, sorrindo, quando já se encontravam dentro da sala privativa à defesa.

— Pensei que não apareceria no horário. –Miro respondeu, sentando-se e servindo-se de uma xícara de café.

Kamus sorriu ligeiramente e também sentou-se. Cruzou as pernas, brincando com a ponta dos cabelos por um instante. Sabia que estava sendo observado e não fazia idéia porque gostava tanto daquela sensação de ser analisado pelos olhos de Miro. Desde o último encontro dos dois, havia um clima estranho pairando e ele sabia que era única e exclusiva sua culpa, mas não conseguia evitar. Conhecer um pouco dos hábitos de seu adversário, agora aliado, era por demais fascinante.

— Já estava esperando você chegar. Há um certo tempo, para dizer a verdade, estava dentro do sedã, longe dos olhares dos fotógrafos. Você, aliás, gosta de ser fotografado, não é mesmo?

Miro entendeu o jogo que estava sendo feito e virou os olhos, terminando o café. Era tão típico das pessoas que estavam sob uma atmosfera pesada, ele sabia bem daquilo. A experiência lhe provava que aquele era um daqueles casos.

— Fique tranqüilo. Vai dar tudo certo hoje. –assegurou, e, sem pensar, segurou a mão do francês, apertando-a com firmeza. Sentiu uma faísca naquele breve contato, porém não se permitiu pensar muito naquilo, o meirinho logo entrando na sala, anunciando o início da audiência para dali a cinco minutos.

A audiência foi iniciada com ambas as partes tentando não se provocar. Miro resolvera manter uma postura fria, digna de um aprendiz de Kamus, porém, não conseguiu conter seus já costumeiros comentários irônicos ao ver Connor Jackson aproximar-se do Juiz, mostrando suas argumentações iniciais. Para alegria do grego, Shion não parecia muito interessado no Promotor em questão.

O Juiz Shion era conhecido por seu absurdo rigor e pelo amor à Justiça. Porém, todo exagero tinha um preço e ele era temido pelos maiores advogados do país. Quando soube que seria o homem de exóticos cabelos verde-claro, quase esbranquiçado, que iria presidir aquele julgamento, Miro receou pela primeira vez. A única vez que enfrentara aquela corte, saíra derrotado. E era uma coisa que não pretendia vivenciar novamente.

Felizmente para Miro e Kamus, o Juiz parecia estar bem interessado naquele caso e não tanto em pressionar para que ambos os lados fossem os mais claros o possível. O grego não queria mostrar muito seu jogo, sua estratégia e, ao final do dia, quando lhes fora dado um recesso de dois dias, ele agradeceu por ter conseguido manter aspectos que considerava importantes guardados até mesmo do francês.

— O dia foi muito bom. Gostei da sua atitude. –Kamus disse, observando atentamente enquanto Miro guardava as anotações dentro da pasta. O grego apenas sorriu, não retribuindo o olhar do francês.

— Obrigado. Eu disse que tudo daria certo. –retrucou e após tudo estar guardado fitou o ruivo. — Amanhã podemos nos encontrar para terminar a abertura do caso?

Kamus deu de ombros. Por mais que tivesse uma vontade estranha e enorme de querer ver o grego novamente, ponderou se aquela atitude não seria passar uma imagem de desconfiança diante do trabalho que Miro estava fazendo.

— Não creio que será necessário, Kyriacos. Eu fiquei satisfeito com o que fez hoje. Vamos deixar tudo assim, eu... eu confio em você. –ele complementou, desviando o olhar. Miro apenas sorriu.

— Como você quiser. Precisa de carona ou ajuda com a saída?

— Não, meus amigos podem me ajudar. E quanto a você?

— Algo me diz que eles querem a sua pele e não a minha. –piscou, maroto, reparando uma ligeira tonalidade avermelhada nas bochechas de Kamus. — Até daqui a dois dias então.

— Espere. –o francês interrompeu, segurando a mão de Miro, impedindo-o de sair. Pareceu estar revivendo o mesmo filme de dois dias antes, só que em ordem inversa. O grego pareceu lembrar da mesma coisa pois os olhos azuis estavam ligeiramente mais arregalados. —Eu... eu queria pedir desculpas.

Miro franziu a testa, não entendendo o que havia sido aquele rompante do ex-Promotor. Resolveu não perguntar, esperando pelas ações do francês, que parecia esperar que ele tomasse a atitude.

— Sinto pelo que falei para você no meu apartamento.

O reconhecimento da situação fez com que Miro soltasse sua mão da de Kamus rapidamente, passando-a pelos cabelos. Aquela situação era constrangedora ao ponto de ele não saber o que dizer. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e sorriu ligeiramente, ignorando a quentura em suas faces.

Saiu rapidamente do Tribunal, sem olhar para trás, deixando um frustrado ex-Promotor sem entender bem o que havia sido a amostra do que ele considerava um certo interesse por parte do grego. Subitamente um sorriso veio em seu rosto, sendo apenas apagado quando Connor aproximou-se da mesa onde ainda estava sentado.

— Sorria Kamus, mas por pouco tempo. Não vai conseguir escapar. Eu sei o que você fez.

— Você pode falar o que quiser, ainda assim não será melhor que eu, Jackson. –o sorriso irônico apareceu e Kamus sentiu-se vitorioso ao reparar na característica veia que pulsava na têmpora esquerda do promotor sempre que ele se estressava.

— Não quero ser melhor que você. Mas vou te pegar. Marque minhas palavras. Eu sei que você matou Rachel.

Kamus levantou-se, não querendo ouvir aquelas palavras tolas. Já estava considerando processar o Estado por sentir-se coagido e ameaçado. _Droga, Miro deveria estar aqui_, ele sairia dessa sem ao menos piscar os olhos., pensou, tentando ignorar o fato de já parecer dependente do grego.

— Terá que passar pelo meu advogado primeiro, Connor. –disse, já se afastando do promotor. — E devo complementar que ele é muito bom no que faz.

— Está sabendo bem sobre Kyriacos, Kamus. Logo você que sempre o odiou. Curioso ver o que o desespero faz com as pessoas. –abusou da ironia e retirou-se, não dando nenhum tipo de brecha para uma réplica por parte do ruivo, que, definitivamente resolveu ignorar aquele comentário. Ele não havia descido, só queria o melhor. Tinha esse direito.

**MK MK MK MK MK MK MK**

Já passava de onze horas da noite e Miro estava largado na enorme poltrona branca, com Spike aos seus pés, roendo o outro conjunto de sofá. Fazia uma hora que havia deixado de brigar com o cão e agora lutava com a programação da TV a cabo. Depois de percorrer todos os canais de notícias e ouvir tudo o que era relacionado ao julgamento de Kamus, ele procurava filmes ou qualquer outra coisa que lhe pudessem distrair.

Não contava com a campainha tocando aquela hora e involuntariamente pensou que pudesse ser o francês, mais uma vez temendo o assédio dos repórteres, algo bem comum naqueles dias, especialmente em seu caso.

— Ah, é você. –disse, ao abrir a porta, encontrando as feições amigáveis de Randy, que entrou no apartamento sem nenhuma cerimônia.

— Esperando outra pessoa, Miro? –o loiro perguntou maliciosamente, acariciando Spike, que deitou-se em seu colo assim que ele sentou-se no sofá.

— Esperava ficar sozinho. Tenho um dia agitado amanhã. Senti sua falta no tribunal hoje. Achei que iria me ajudar no caso.

— Pensei que você estaria bem acompanhado somente com seu cliente.

— O que isso quer dizer? –Miro perguntou, entre dentes. Não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa. Desde quando as pessoas começavam a fazer ligações entre ele e Kamus?

— Absolutamente nada. Eu só vim aqui para uma coisa.

— Cruzou a cidade para me falar uma coisa? Não poderia falar pelo telefone?

— Oh, escorpiano impaciente, impetuoso e insensato. Eu precisava ver nos seus olhos a sua reação diante do que eu ia te falar.

Miro não gostava daquele tipo de conversa, sempre lhe levavam a falar coisas que não gostava. Randy tinha o péssimo hábito de saber quais botões apertar para fazer com que ele não se escondesse. Amizades de longa data tinham aquele privilégio.

— Fale logo. Quero dormir.

— Muito interessante suas alegações iniciais hoje. Achei que iria optar por atacar Rachel. Foi muito... –Randy parecia estar escolhendo as palavras, mas Miro sabia que aquilo era pura encenação. —...digno da sua parte não mencionar nada sobre o passado dela.

O grego abriu a porta novamente, um convite para que Randy se retirasse. Aquilo estava indo longe demais. Já aceitava à contragosto as perguntas e piadas dos outros por ter aceito aquele caso, justamente por Kamus ser seu inimigo mortal. Mas não suportava a idéia de ter seu trabalho questionado por um de seus melhores amigos e assistente, um homem que sabia exatamente o que ele pretendia fazer. Um homem que sabia quão manipulador ele poderia ser se e quando quisesse.

— Vai, deve estar cansado, Randy. Vai antes que eu me irrite com você. Sabe muito bem que não gosto disso.

Randy sorriu, satisfeito por conseguir arrancar a reação que esperava de Miro. Algo totalmente inesperado, ele deveria admitir. Seu amigo nunca lhe expulsaria se não houvesse um resquício de mentira naquela frase de dupla interpretação.

— Boa noite, Miro. Mas não se esqueça. Ele é seu cliente, apenas isso. Quando você o inocentar, tudo volta a ser como antes. Não esqueça do que aprendeu para ganhar um caso, mesmo que isso signifique magoar seu cliente. Ele vai sobreviver, acredite em mim.

O grego bateu a porta em um estrondo, ainda conseguindo ouvir uma sonora risada de Randy ecoar pelo corredor. Caminhou lentamente até o sofá, mas sentou-se no chão, contemplando os olhos pedintes de Spike. Acariciou o cachorro suavemente, sorrindo quando ele deu-lhe a pata, em um gesto de amizade.

Se as palavras de Randy estivessem certas, ele havia ignorado o fato de que Rachel era uma mulher promíscua porque Kamus lhe pedira. Mas aquilo não era verdade; ele simplesmente não usara aquela linha de argumentação inicial porque queria surpreender a todos nas outras audiências, era somente isso. Não tinha nada a ver com o fato de Kamus parecer extremamente traído com ele usar aquela linha de defesa. Não tinha mesmo. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, tinha o total controle da situação.

Levantou-se novamente. Estava inquieto, o sono demoraria a vir naquela noite. Antes de caminhar para o quarto, porém, reparou que a secretária eletrônica estava piscando, indicando uma ligação que ele não havia reparado ter sido recebida.

A voz do outro lado da linha somente lhe deu mais um motivo para não dormir naquela noite. E, definitivamente a pensar em novas táticas de defesa.

_"Oi, Miro,  
eu... não pude agradecer hoje por não ter mencionado os relacionamentos de Rachel. Foi muito ético e justo da sua parte, eu realmente agradeço. Você não é em nada parecido com o homem que imaginei. É muito melhor.  
Confio na nossa vitória agora. Até daqui a dois dias."_

_Continua..._

_**N/A:**_ _ohhh, sim, eu postei, meninas! Depois de alguns meses, aqui está meu bebê jurídico e mais um capítulo! Estou mantendo minha promessa de atualizar todas minhas fics nos meses de março e abril, então a próxima é a Romances Impossíveis. Fiquem ligados, surpresas virão por aí! Ah, sim...se alguém deixar review e eu não puder responder por falta de email, sempre podem passar no meu livejournal, que vai ter um link com o capítulo por lá: **mscellym . livejournal . com** . Um super beijo a todos que passarem por aqui e por acompanharem por todo esse tempo!_ **(em 26/03/06)**


End file.
